Annabeth's Vanilla Twilight (Songfic)
by Ninja Cats and Rainbows
Summary: In which Annabeth is grieving and listening to music, while reliving some memories and reflecting on her feelings. An exactly 1000 word sonfic :) I take no credit for the Cover Art


**A/N: Okay I missed the two-week promise by a day. I'm sorry. I fully intended to have it posted yesterday, but unforeseen circumstance meant I couldn't. Sorry. So I'm posting it today. **

**Anyways, you don't really care about that. This is a 1000 words (exactly!) song-fic idea I had. Please tell me what you think, I tried to write it how I wanted it to go so hopefully it's got some feels. It's not the longest, but I hope you still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, of course. We all know who does. The song in this is _Vanilla Twilight_ by Owl City. (I love this song!) Search it up if you wish :)**

* * *

Annabeth closed her eyes, and tried to let the music flow over her. The song suited her mood perfectly, which also meant it did not distract her thoughts in any way. She couldn't help it. A lot of the campers tried to avoid her, unsure of what to do or say. Others tried too hard to comfort her, and she just couldn't handle it at the moment. She closed herself off to everyone but those that were closest to her. Meaning pretty much Chiron, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank. But even they couldn't completely understand. No one could, but _him. _And that was exactly the problem.

The first words of the song began to play.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere…_

Annabeth cried every night, and every night when sleep escaped her, she snuck down to the lake with a blanket and lay under the stars. But the stars made her think of Bob, who saved her and Percy, and of Zoe, the former lieutenant of the Hunt. She tugged on the grey streak of her hair gently. She and Percy had permanent reminders of that quest that resulted in both Bianca and Zoe's death. Even though it was a weird look at such a young age, it connected her to Percy and she loved that. She lay under the stars and thought of all the memories.

She always had trouble falling asleep. She knew only nightmares and bitter sorrow awaited her in her dreams. That, or deceptive happiness that would result in absolute heart wrenching grief when she woke up. Gods, she missed him more than she could ever say. It was a heartwrenching grief- no, _brokenness _that only she could feel. But others saw it, saw it in the way her eyes were empty when she made her rare appearances in the dining hall, saw it in the aimless way she walked around camp when she left her cabin, saw it in the way she usually remained in her cabin, when she used to walk around cheerfully and train and spend time with her friends.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

Annabeth missed his hugs so so much. When they returned from Tartarus, she could only fall asleep when he was holding her. Protecting her, reassuring her that they were both safe and together and that he would never leave her. But now she was alone, and the nightmares of his death only became reality when she woke up.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

All those nights they snuck out and sat by the lake…whispering sweet nothings, telling each other funny stories, all the I-Love-Yous...

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly _

Her hands literally missed his, they had fit so well, and there was scarcely a moment where they weren't holding hands. Her hands felt empty now.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

She hadn't slept properly in days, she didn't think she could ever get past this. How could you ever get past something like this? Live the rest of your life knowing that there should be somebody else there? Someone you loved- no _love_, was _gone_.  
_  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone_

It was an oxymoron. When she relived her memories, she simultaneously felt more pain than before but also inexpressible comfort. The thought of him was bliss and torture. Knowing the memories were simply that- memories, and no memories would follow now, was heartbreaking. And yet- the memories let her relive some of the happiest times of her life, let her remember him. They let her continue to love him._  
_  
_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
I'll think of you tonight_

_And every night of my life, for the rest of my life_, Annabeth thought.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

She could hope that maybe one day she would…not forget, _never_ would she forget, not to move on either, but simply learn to cope and carry the memories without it being such a heavy burden. One day she could soar again, her heart lighter. That would have been what…what he wanted. And she knew it was what she would want if the roles were reversed. Unfortunately, it was Annabeth who was stuck in her sorrow, and even hoping that _one day_ she wouldn't be so broken, that day was not now. But-she could hope. For him, if not for her.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

As the song ended, Annabeth closed her eyes, and smiled ever so slightly. The pain was still raw, her heart heavy, but she was somehow more at peace. She would never forget Percy, and she wished he were here, so so much, but he had given her so much. He had let her know what it was like to love someone and to be loved. It was something she wouldn't trade for the world. And one day, she would meet Percy again. She pictured her Seaweed Brain, smiling and happy.

_I love you, forever and always._

* * *

**A/N: R&amp;R? Tell me what you think I'd really like to know, this is my first songfic and also my first time writing this style. I have an alternate (less happy-more bitter) ending up in so take a look at that :) Thanks so much, hope you enjoyed, if you do leave a review, if you didn't, tell me why in a review, please! **

**Kitty out.**


End file.
